


nevermind

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: auriana can change her mind very quickly.





	nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet.

the red head chatted away on the phone to the boy that caught her eye yesterday.

 

auriana? a tall girl girl spoke from behind her.me and iris are going to the beach. are you coming to?

 

that sounds like fun but I cant because i'm going on a date.

 

the red head turned around to look at her tall friend and her jaw drooped. she was wearing a tiny striped navy blue sailor bikini that showed off her abs. 

auriana was sure talia didn't have abs before coming earth. it was problem because all shes been doing lately was training only stopping, not when she was tired but when she was hungry.

 

auriana hoped off the sofa doping the phone without saying bye or even hanging up. a row of hellos could be heard coming from the phone.she raced around the sofa to talia.

 

never mind i'm going! auriana said loudly while linking arms with the older girl and walking off with a confused talia.

 

what about your date? 

 

huh, what date?

 

talia sighed. nevermind, the older girl said and let herself be dragged away

**Author's Note:**

> happy bisexual summer everybody.


End file.
